


Graceful Beautiful Love Book 2

by Capnbananabutt



Series: Beautiful Graceful Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homophobia, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnbananabutt/pseuds/Capnbananabutt
Summary: Now that Lance and Keith are happy together will a tragic event ruin their relationship or will they survive it?





	1. Chapter 1

Lance groaned into the pillow loving the way Keith's hands worked. He could feel every ounce of tension leave his body as Keith kneaded and rolled all the knots from his shoulders and back. Auditions were over and they had one day before the results were in so everyone took the day off. Lance's body was stiff and achy and it didn't help he was sore in other ways. Thank God for Keith and his magic hands though Lance thought feeling better already. Once the massage was over the two boys got ready for the day with an excited buzz. It was time to explore what could be Lance's new home. 

“You ready?” Keith asked standing in the doorway to the bedroom watching Lance finish tying his shoes. After last night's activities there was no way Keith could deny his feelings for Lance. He was officially doomed. 

“Just about!” Lance replied grabbing his wallet from the nightstand. The poor housekeepers had a job to do after everything that happened he thought seeing the pile of soiled sheets in the corner. Oops. Lance slipped his hand into Keith's interlacing their fingers and leaning in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Now I'm ready.”

The couple traveled the whole city starting at Central Park then the Empire State Building, then ended in Times Square. They were doing all the touristy stuff but it was a blast none the less. There was a photo booth and Lance drug Keith into it claiming they had to make memories. A few moments later 2 photo strips were printed and admired. Keith tucked his safely away in his wallet, can't lose that. They tried all kinds of foods from different food carts but the Cronuts were what stole Lance's heart for sure. 

The sun started setting as the two snuggled into the park bench to watch it. They really stopped to rest their tired feet bit it doubled as a great view. Lance was going through the pictures they had gotten throughout the day trying to decide on a new profile pic. Neither had mentioned the auditions and Keith was worried he would dampen the mood if he brought them up. He had a terrible feeling that Lance hadn't made it even though he hoped with his whole heart he did. He wouldn't mind moving to New York, they had great schools here if he ever wanted to go back. 

The wind picked up sending a chilly breeze through the park as they headed home for the night. Lance cursed himself for not bringing a jacket but at the first sight of shivers Keith was laying his own over his shoulders. Lance gratefully took it slipping his arms in the sleeves. Much better. The two had rented movies for that night so thye could just cuddle and enjoy their last night in New York for a while. Keith started setting up the movie keeping an ear on the popping from the kitchen not wanting the popcorn to burn. Lance came out of he bathroom wearing only a button up and shorts exposing all of his long glorious legs.

“Hey, that's my shirt!” Keith said realizing it was indeed true.

“Not tonight it's not” Lance grinned grabbing the popcorn out of the microwave and dumping it into a large bowl. 

“It looks better on you anyways” Keith stated plopping himself down on the pillow bed they had made on the floor. Lance came over and crawled into the heap of fluff before snuggling into a blanket cocoon. 

“What movie did you get?” He asked munching on some buttery corn. 

“Fifty Shades of Grey.” Keith said and was shocked at Lance's surprised look.

“You got porn?!” Keith sat up confused.

“I thought it was about someone being colorblind or something! How was I supposed to know?” Lance was just laughing his ass off and got a pillow to the face. Keith reddened in embarrassment and crossed is arms.

“Shut up.” He grumbled. Lance climbed onto his lap and left a line of kisses on his jaw.

“Don't worry, Maybe it'll give you some.. inspiration?” He nipped at his ear before laying down again. Keith pushed play not knowing what he had gotten himself in to. Lance had fallen asleep halfway through leaving Keith wide eyed and intrigued as he watched the movie. He could only imagine Lance tied down like that. His pretty mouth gagged while he was being choked. Damn,this definitely brought out his kinky side didn't it. Keith made sure Lance was asleep before heading to the bathroom. It was sad how a movie got him so worked up he needed to masturbate in the bathroom. What Lance didn't know wouldn't kill him.

Th movie ended and Keith shut off the TV and went around turning off the lights around the room. He quietly crawled onto the pillow bed not to wake the snoring boy next to him. He snuggled deeper pulling Lance towards him so he could wrap his arms around him. He didn't sleep for a while just enjoying holding him knowing tomorrow could be the start of something great or the beginning of hell.

It was nice being able to wake up naturally, no alarms or responsibilities. Keith stretched out feeling Lance's warmth still beside him. It was also nice to wake up next to him. He rolled onto his side facing Lance before softly moving some hair from thee sleeping boy's face. He looked so peaceful when he slept, Keith felt a powerful urge to just kiss him but he didn't want to wake him up. Instead he just watched him sleep thinking back to how this all started. It started with a blushing rambling boy in the grocery store. Never would Keith have guessed he'd end up dating the guy. Things happen for a reason right? Keith was at the darkest part of his life and in walked a glowing light to help him through it. Lance was a blessing for him.

Lance started to wake up and Keith quickly closed his eyes so Lance wouldn't wake up to a creepy guy staring at him. Keith pretended to wake up feeling Lance wake up.

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty” Keith said planting a long overdue kiss on his lips.

“Mornin'” Lance said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I missed the movie. Did you like it?”

“Oh I- um. Yeah. Good..story line” Keith reddened at Lance's eyebrow wiggle pushing him over.

“Hey!” Keith rolled out of the makeshift bed and headed into the kitchen to start some coffee for the two. Lance walked in and wrapped his long arms around Keith's waist resting his head on his back. 

“Sleep okay?” Keith asked turning in his grip to face him.

“Yeah, I just feel like I could sleep for a year still though” The sleepy boy yawned again.

“Don't worry, once we get home you can sleep as long as you want. Mandatory vacation. “Lance nodded having no complaints. They had about 2 hours before the list was posted so they spent the time packing their things so they were ready for their flight that afternoon. Keith walked into the living room to see Lance in nothing but a bath robe draped over the Jacuzzi.

“Should we use this bad boy once more before we go?” He asked moving into his next planned pose hoping to lure Keith over. How could he resist such an offer. Lance cheerfully started filling the tub up and slipped out of the bathrobe. Keith took longer to undress getting distracted from the view. No matter how many times he could see Lance naked he was always awestruck over how perfect he was. 

“Come on, the water is perfect.” Lance motioned him over before climbing in himself. Keith joined him and they two sighed in unison.

“I have to get me one of these.” Keith sighed happily letting his body relax into the warm bubbly water. 

“Mmmhhhmm” Lance agreed.

They soaked for a while before Keith warned them they should get out before turning into prunes. They both got dressed and ready so they could head to the academy. It was almost time for the list to be posted and they wanted to get their early so they could be one of the first to see it. They met up with Allura in the front of the school and headed inside. They were at the front edge of the large group everyone impatient for the piece of paper deciding their fate. Lance was telling Allura all of the stories from him and Keith's adventure yesterday seemingly calm in the moment. Everyone hushed seeing the same lady from the dinner gracefully walk down the stairs and walking towards them, a large white envelope in her hands. Everyone was silent as she walked up to the cork board and pulled out the piece of paper and thumb tacking it onto the board. As soon as she was clear the herd stampeded towards the paper so they could read it. Lance didn't move an inch, petrified. 

“Lance come on” Kieth urged excited to know himself. Allura took his hand and pulled him towards the paper. Lance's eyes scanned the few names written in fancy cursive. Emily...Lotor...Sarah...Lance...Julia. Lance wouldn't have registered that his name was on the list if Allura wasn't practically flipping out. Even Keith was hooting and hollering but all Lance could see was the white paper getting blurry and out of focus and he realized he was crying. He had actually made it into the academy. He did it. He was tackled by the two friends and they all hugged tightly overly excited for him. 

After the loud commotion died down the winners congratulated each other. Everyone seemed really nice to Lance but the other male who made it, Lotor, gave him the creeps. The way he looked at him made him feel like a bug under a microscope. He was going to be in his class so hopefully he wasn't actually an ass. 

At the airport the three were saying their goodbyes and Allura was shamelessly crying telling how proud she was of him and so on. Lance just bashfully thanked her repeatedly and the two headed off to board waving a farewell.

“I'll see you soon!” She called after them waving furiously. Now that he had been officially accepted they had about a month to move to New York before he started classes. Life was about to get crazy for the two but Lance couldn't be happier, he had all he ever wanted and even a bonus hot boyfriend to share his adventures with.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got home the month flew by quickly. The leaves started changing color signaling the arrival of Autumn, Lance's favorite season. Lance was just staring at the now barren house had called home for the passed 10 years. He had a heavy heart to leave but knew his life was just about to start. Keith came up behind him and quietly wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He understood what Lance was feeling about leaving his home and moving his whole life. It would be a good change Keith could only hope.

“Ready to go?” He asked softly not wanting to rush things. Their flight didn't leave for 2 hours still. Lance nodded and grabbed his last duffel bag next to the door. A moving company had loaded and left earlier that week so they would arrive on time. The two had found a really nice apartment not too far from the Academy. Keith was excited to move in with Lance, one step closer to,what? Who new but he was happy either way. Lance and Hunk had gone to the small cafe the night before in a moving away celebration and it was a tearful goodbye full of promised visits. He didn't have much of anyone left to say goodbye to other then his dance teacher. It was hard leaving her but she was so proud of him and his hard work which made him happy to hear.

The plane took off and the two buckled in for yet another long flight. Lance was on his laptop online shopping for decor for their new place. Keith was watching over his shoulder inputting his opinions and they made a small list of things they both liked. The apartment was 2 bedrooms which was nice to have an extra for a guest or two to stay. 

“Can we get a cat?” Lance asked excitedly seeing they were allowed in their apartment. Keith just shrugged not having any complaints.

“If you take care of it. I ain't scooping it's shit.” Lance wiggled in excitement and put 'Go to Pet Shelter' on his To Do List. Keith had been watching the news just to see what to expect once they moved to such a large city and he was worried. There was a lot of gang related violence recently and knowing Lance had night classes some days scared him. He had bought Lance a self defense kit full of mace, a 911 button, and some brass knuckles. Lance thought it was charming and assured hi it would be fine since he wasn't involved in any gangs. It didn't ease Keith's conscious though. 

They had three days to get settled in before Lance started classes and even Keith looked into a university there and was highly considering it. He would be lonely with Lance gone all day so maybe if he was just as busy it would pass the time. They landed in New York and the two made their way to their new apartment. The neighborhood was actually really nice and the neighbors seemed really kind as well. They all greeted the newcomers with fruit baskets and baked goods. 

“They're great!” Lance said taking a deep breath of a freshly baked pie he had been given. Keith grinned and stuck the keys in unlocking the door for the first time. They both walked in to a maze of boxes.

“Time to get to work” Keith said placing the treats on the kitchen counter. “Shall we explore?” Keith asked holding his hand out. The two looked through the place and deciding to take the bedroom near the large window as their own. It had a great view of a small park and it reminded Lance of home. He was already feeling homesick not used to so much noise from the city. It would take a while to get used to sirens and traffic all through the night. They called the moving crew to help set up the furniture and three hours later the large bulk of the apartment was set up. After the workers left Lance flopped onto the freshly made bed tired from the long trip. Allura was taking them out to breakfast the next morning to show Lance the good spots on his way to school. 

The sun set and the two were already snuggled into bed watching TV discussing Lance's schedule.

“9pm is really late to be out by yourself Lance.” Keith grumbled over his ridiculously late hours.

“It's my first year, I'll get better classes next year.” Lance said not minding the weird hours. “Plus, with that stuff you gave me I'll be just fine. Plus it's a straight line from the academy to the bus then the bus only takes ten minutes to drop me off here. It's a quick trip.” Keith sighed feeling a little better about Lance's confidence. Lance was already loving the buzz of the city and couldn't wait to go hit the town. He lived here, in New York. It was crazy to wrap his head around the sudden changes. Keith was the first to fall asleep as Lance was going over his class checklist and making sure he had everything he would need. 

The next morning they met up with Allura at a cute French cafe for breakfast. Lance needed more practice slippers so him and Allura went separate ways to get him some supplies for class giving Keith some time to finish unpacking his belongings. He had moved twice in the span of 3 months. It did seem crazy to have moved across country for some guy he just started dating but somehow he knew they were good for each other and that they would last. At least that was his hope. The two came through the front door causing Keith to snap out of his thoughts. He was surprised to see Lance's arms full of bags, oh no, it's begun. He knew he should have confiscated Lance's credit card. Lance noticed the look on Keith's face and smiled shamefully.

“I got some stuff for you too. It's not all mine!” He said in his defense setting the bags on the couch. 

“Don't worry, I wouldn't let him go over 500.” Allura reassured him and Keith's jaw dropped.

“500?! DOLLARS? “ Keith was astounded Allura made that seem like a reasonable budget. Lance and Allura looked at each other and cracked up knowing they were in trouble. Allura left soon after promising to meet him again tomorrow. Lance closed the door behind her and turned to see Keith, crossed arms with a raised eyebrow.

“Just wait till you see the stuff on. I only bought what I looked hot in.” Lance patted his shoulder walking past him.

“Lance. You look hot in everything, don't tell me you bought everything you tried on!” Keith was sat on the couch as Lance put on a mini fashion show for him and he had to admit, he did look good in everything. Lance plopped three bags next to Keith.

“Those are yours.” Lance grinned shooing him to the bathroom so he could try his stuff on next. Keith showed off to Lance in his new outfits and couldn't help but love everything he had picked out for him. After the fashion show was over the ordered in some Thai food being too lazy to go grocery shopping that night. They sat at the dining table happily munching away at their dinner. 

“Can we get our cat tomorrow?” Keith looked up from his food and narrowed his eyes. The way Lance was looking at him with those beautiful pleading eyes he couldn't say no.

“Fiine. We'll get your cat tomorrow.” Lance almost jumped out of his seat in excitement. He had never had a pet before and had always wanted one. Lance scarfed the rest of his food wanting to go to bed so the next day would come sooner. Keith just watched amused as his boyfriend ran around getting ready for bed. He decided to turn in early as well and the two cuddled together before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance was up with the sun and drug a half asleep Keith out of bed wanting to be at the shelter as soon as they opened so they had first pick. Keith usually would be angry with the early morning errands but seeing Lance so happy made it all better. They got there right as they flipped the open sign and Lance practically danced inside the doors. They walked down the hallways and passed the dog door and Lance looked over but Keith knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Let's start with a cat first.” He said quickly not knowing if they could handle a dog quite yet. Lance skipped into the room with rows of kennels holding a variety of cats fro every color, pattern, and age. The two looked at each one, each one Lance wanted to take home. Keith had to keep reminding him the land lord only allowed one cat. Lane felt torn feeling as if he was choosing between his children. Lance stopped meeting eyes with a cat at the end of the next aisle. His heart immediately clicked and he rushed over.

“Keith, I found the one” He said unable to contain his excitement. Keith hurried over and couldn't help sighing at how cute it was. The kitten had spots like a leopard but also the orange and black markings of a calico. She was so cute and immediately stumbled forward to greet them with the cutest of meows. Both boys melted and were wiggling their fingers through the bars to pet the purring ball of fluff.

“That's Mildred. She is one of our newest ones.” The worker explained pulling up Mildred's file. Lance looked horrified at the name of the poor cat.

“We can rename them right?” Lance whispered to Keith who nodded pretty sure they could. They immediately loaded her into a carrier and Lance couldn't stop cooing at her as Keith filled out the paperwork. Lance was adorable with his baby talk and Keith felt a little jealous that the cat was getting more love then he did. No way would an animal steal all the love. Once the papers were completed the boys walked out to get their new member settled in to her new home. Lance was listing off names and they both stopped and looked at each other.

“I liked that last one.” Keith said and Lance smiled.

“Me too! Kova it is! Hello little Kova!” Lance smiled in at the kitten who was curled up sleeping. Allura met them in the front of their apartments excited to meet their new kid as she refereed to it as. 

“You guys are officially parents! How does it feel?” She asked peeking in letting out a soft squeal a   
the kitten woke and yawned spreading it's little toes while stretching. Both her and Lance crooned over the thing and Keith rolled his eyes at the two of them. 

“Her name is Kova!” Lance introduced the two as they made their way into the house. Keith carried in the bags full of cat supplies and the three laid out her stuff giving her the whole guest room for now. Lance went overboard on toys and houses for the thing. Kova waddled out of the carrier and explored the room before waddling over to Lance and crawled into his lap. Keith crossed his arms trying to hide his jealousy. Lance chuckled at him and gently lifted the round kitten setting him in Keith's lap. The kitten purred snuggling into his lap and Keith broke out into a grin,he had been worried he scared the cat. The three stayed and played with the kitten all afternoon unable to stay away. Once he kitten got sleepy they snuck out allowing her to rest. 

“I'm going to hit the grocery store and grab some stuff.” Keith said grabbing his keys. He decided to take his car since he would have so many groceries. 

“Want me to come?” Lance offered going for his jacket.

“No, you have to unpack your stuff still mister” Keith responded motioning to Lance's boxes still in the corner. Lance groaned hating he unpacking process. Allura said her goodbyes and headed out when Kith did. Lance sighed being left behind and started opening his boxes and finding homes for his belongings. Lance glanced at the clock realizing it was well passed 9 o'clock. Keith hadn't come back so he just decided to go to bed. He started class the next day and needed his rest. 

Keith made his way into the quiet apartment not to wake Lance. It was 11pm before he had gotten back. He was waiting for Lance to go to sleep so he could sneak some stuff in. Once the groceries were put away he headed to bed. He climbed into bed only to almost cry out in surprise feeling a warm furry thing rub against him. He jumped out of bed only to see Kova curled in the nook of Lance's arm purring and kneading the pillows.  
“Jesus Kova you scared the shit out of me.”He whispered getting in careful not to disturb either of them. Great, she stole his boyfriend and now his bed. He was in competition with a cat. 

Keith twitched his face swatting away at the annoying thing ticking his face. He only opened his eyes when he felt a wet rough thing drag across his face. Kova was going to town on his face with her tongue. He groaned but stroked the kitten earning a loud purr.

“She likes you.” Lance said from the doorway admiring the sight. Keith sat up holding out the kitten to him.

“Come take your child.” Lance happily scooped up the ball of happiness and cradled her as he walked out of the room. Keith wiped off his face a little grossed out before getting out of bed. He had slept in until 10 he noticed. He noticed Lance was completely unpacked and was happy to see it. He was worried Lance would just play with the cat all night. Once Kova was put in her room with a full bowl of food and water Lance started making himself some food. He was vibrating in excitement floating throughout the apartment gathering his things. Keith yawned not fully awake yet and Lance's exuberance made him feel more tired. Lance would have rushed right out the door but Keith had to round him up for a goodbye kiss.

“Be careful, let me know when you're on lunch, and when you're ready to come home so I can time you and make sure everything is okay.” Lance rolled his eyes at Kith's motherly attitude before giving him a kiss goodbye and prancing out the door. Keith watched him go with a small smile playing on his lips. Keith went into Kova's room to bond with her but she wasn't as interested in bonding.

“Hey there buddy.” He said crouching down clicking at her. She just cocked her head looking at him with her wide green eyes.

“Come here cutie pie. You cute little fluffy thing you.” he said his voice cracking at the high pitch and he swore to himself he would never ever talk baby to anyone ever again. It sounded more scary then cute, he would leave that to Lance. He gave up and flopped to the ground and to his surprise Kova crawled onto his chest and sat looking at him with the same coked head. 

“I guess you come when you want huh?” Keith smiled petting her unable to resist her cuteness. His day consisted of lounging around the apartment. About 8pm Keith started pulling out various ingredients, he had decided he would cook Lance a nice dinner after his first day of class. He wasn't the best cook but Allura had told him about a family recipe from Cuba Lance loved and he must be missing his family so maybe a nice traditional dinner will make him happy. It was a breaded spicy chicken with rice. He must be doing something right because the whole apartment smelled delicious. 

“Ay dios mio” Lance said taking a big breath of the scent that reminded him of home. He came into the kitchen to see Keith in an apron leaning over the stove poking at the contents n the pan. Lance came over and peeked in and his stomach growled at the sight.

“Wow, Keith it looks great. I'm impressed.” He grinned and his heart fluttered a bit seeing Keith so proud. What a nice gesture. Lance hadn't expected it. 

“You should speak in Spanish more often, it's hot.” Keith said wiggling his eyebrows before turning his attention back to the meal.“It'll be done in twenty, you have time to freshen up.” 

“Thank god” Lance said needing a shower. Keith finished up the dinner before setting and serving the table f the meal. He opened a bottle of Sangria keeping the dinner authentic. 

Lance made his way to the dining room his damp hair messy from being towel dried. The two boys sat down and filled their plates and pouring drinks before settling in.

Lance put a forkful of rice and chicken into his mouth and let out a slow moan as he chewed.

“Esto es tan bueno” The boy said before shoving more into his mouth. Keith smiled not knowing Spanish but knowing the sounds of pleasure and felt a surge of pride in his cooking. 

“So, how was class?” Keith questioned between bites. Lance swallowed his bite and took a sip of the purple liquid in his glass.

“It was rally good actually. Everyone is so cool, well almost everyone, and the instructor is incredible.”

“Is someone picking on you?” Keith said getting a little defensive. Lance laughed a bit shaking his head.

“No no. Just overly flirty and kinda..weird. Guy's name is Lotor. His name is just as odd as he is.”  
Keith was even more upset that some guy was coming after Lance like that.

“If you ever have a problem you better tell me and I'll set him straight.”

“Yes mom.” Lance rolled his eyes and they finished their supper in a comfortable silence. Keith gathered the dishes and began rinsing and loading the dishwasher. Lance came up behind burying his face in his neck.

“That was amazing, thank you.” he left a few kisses before heading into the room to tun in for the night. Keith finished up quickly and started shedding his clothes on his way to the room hoping to get a little something something tonight. He crawled onto the bed ready to climb onto Lance but Kova poked her head up and scared Keith once again. Lance sat up at the noise and noticed Keith next to naked and raised an eyebrow.

“No cats in the bed! She's such a cock block!” Keith said a little frustrated but ended up laughing at the situation. Lance joined in and afterwards tucked the kitten into her own bed.

“Sorry, she likes sleeping here better.” Keith pulled him against him kissing him with a little more force intended. It's been a few days so he was eager as ever. Lance smiled into the kiss and pushed Keith down onto the bed straddling him before ditching his own clothes promptly. As much as Keith loved Lance being on top he rolled him over and took Lance himself. Lance was secretly a bottom so he didn't mind either way. 

“You know, that was the first time as legit New York residents.” Lance grinned over at Keith who was trying to catch his breath. 

“It isn't even close to being our last.” Keith smiled pulling Lance against him wrapping him in a tight hug.

“G'night” Keith mumbled kissing his forehead before falling asleep, Lance soon following suit.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost a week went by with long days and short nights, Lance was never around anymore and Keith was starting to feel lonely. Keith was thinking about school himself but he was waiting for an answer if he got in. He had applied before they moved in and he didn't want to tell Lance until he was for sure accepted or not. Him and Kova's relationship hadn't improved much. She was only interested in him when she wanted something. Even now Keith tried coaxing her over but she just continued licking her paw being as cute as ever.

“Damn it cat why won't you love me” Keith almost whined at how stubborn she was. Must get it from her dad he thought referring to Lance. The day drug by and he ended up dozing off only to be woken up tot he front door being shut. He sat up quickly seeing Lance slipping off his shoes. He looked exhausted like he did every night. Between the long classes and the cat, their sex life had gone extinct at this point. This wasn't the life Keith had imagined for them, there wasn't as much fun adventures like he thought. Keith stood up stretching and walking over to Lance throwing his arms around his neck.

“How was your day?” He asked leaning his head to the side.

“Good.” Lance said laying a light kiss on Keith's lips. He unwrapped himself from Keith and headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Keith sighed just wanting to hold him yet Lance just wanted to sleep. This sucked. 

“That Lotor guy still being weird?” Lance finished his water and put the cup in the dishwasher.

“No actually, terrible judge of character really. We've been having lunch together and he's actually really nice and oddly charming.” Lance smiled and passed Keith heading towards the bathroom. Keith felt a small bubble of anger rise in him thinking that some other guy was spending more time with his boyfriend then he was.

“Lunch huh? Sounds like you two are friends?” Keith asked following Lance.

“Yeah, I guess so. He offered to teach me some more stretches and techniques and stuff.” 

“What? Absolutely not,” Lance was surprised at Keith's reaction. “I've seen the way you stretch Lance, he just wants to look at you. That's totally inappropriate. He knows you have a boyfriend right?” Lance didn't say anything realizing that he hadn't even brought Keith up in one of their conversations. It was an honest mistake but the anger on Keith's face made it apparent that it should have been mentioned.

“You're serious? You're letting this guy flirt with you and you're just leading him on? Why the fuck wouldn't you at least mention you're not single?” Keith was amazed by his lack of loyalty. Maybe he was tired of Keith? Lotor seemed 'oddly charming' maybe Lance wanted him now? 

“Keith come on, that's not fair. We are there to learn ballet not gossip about boyfriends.” That just seemed to make Keith angrier.

“Yet you two can giggle over lunch and he can offer to stretch your legs? Lance, you're too pretty to be this dumb. You knew he was flirting and you liked t huh? You liked the attention he gave you and you didn't even think of me did you?” Lance didn't know what to say. That wasn't it at all, he cared about Keith more then anything.

“Keith calm down. You know I'm not like tha-” Keith cut him off sharply before he could finish his defense.

“I don't know that Lance. Because I don't know you, I never get to see you anymore and hearing you're getting close to another man tells me you're obviously not thinking of me anymore. You're whoring yourself out to this guy”

“We're just friends!” Lance complained not knowing why Keith couldn't get that, Lance was hurt Keith had so little faith in him. “Yeah he may like me, but if he tries anything I'll tell him I'm taken, why would I assume he's into me?” Keith gripped the bridge of his nose trying to calm down before he made an ass of himself. He was tired, cranky and jealous and those didn't mix well.

“Lance, you need to understand that what you're doing with him, even if it's innocent like you say, is out of line. I don't want anymore lunches and if he puts his hands on you in any way I'll fucking kill him.”

“Keith you're being ridiculous! He's my closest friend right now!”

“I should be your closest friend Lance” Keith shouted, his anger bubbling over. “That's the problem here, I didn't put my life on pause and move across country to sit in an empty apartment with a cat who doesn't like me while my boyfriend acts like a slut for everyone who makes googly eyes at him.” Keith felt a tug in his heart seeing the pain and sadness in lance's eyes. Maybe he went a little to far but he was angry. Angry at Lance's stupidity. 

“I.. “ Lance didn't know what to say. He couldn't meet Kieth's eyes, to see the hatred and anger in them. Is that what he really thought of Lance? He felt his eyes burn but willed himself not to cry, not in front of Keith. Keith waited. For anything, an apology, an explanation. 

“I'm leaving” Keith growled turning and leaving slamming the door behind him. Lance sank onto the bed not knowing what just happened. Lance covered his mouth tears falling onto the floor below. He hadn't noticed Keith become so upset over this, he thought they were okay. Lance wiped his eyes and went into Kova's room and shut the door. He curled onto the guest bed with his kitten and consoled in her. Lance didn't understand why Keith would be so upset over this.. he hadn't done anything wrong by making a friend. 

 

Keith was seeing red by the time he got out to the street. He ran a hand through his hair just wanting to punch something. Lotor would be just fine. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm down, maybe I was really nothing and he just over reacted? Either way he was way too upset to even see Lance right now. He hailed a cab and crawled in.

“Where to?” He was asked by the driver as he buckled up.

“The nearest bar please.” He needed some drinks.

 

Lance had dozed off with the kitten cuddled next to him but woke up feeling her leave to go play somewhere. He sat up and rubbed his eyes looking at the clock. It was 4 in the morning. He hadn't heard Keith come in but he was tired and was dead asleep. He crept out of the room and peeked into their room to find it still empty. Lance felt a sinking feeling knowing Keith hadn't come back. This wasn't the first time Keith would have left him. He wrapped himself in a blanket and sat on the couch pulling out his phone. He dialed Keith's number hoping he would answer, he just wanted to make sure he was okay. To his surprise the phone was answered on the third ring.

“Helloooo?” A strange voice cooed on the other end. Lance looked at his phone screen making sure he hadn't called the wrong person. 

“Uh.. Hello?” Lance asked confused. “Is Keith there?” He could hear a rustling in the background a couple voices followed by laughter. 

“Sorry, don't know a Keith” The voice barely got out before laughing himself. He sounded very drunk which made Lance worry more. 

“Can I please talk to Keith?” Lance asked again. 

“Hey Keith! That kid's calling you!” More rustling and then Keith's voice.

“Hello?” He asked his voice slurring slightly at the end.

“Keith? Is everything okay?” Lance was already putting his jacket on so he could come rescue his drunk boyfriend. Keith chuckled a bit on the other end.

“Why? Did you get lonely. Well, maybe if you're so loonely you can call Lotor. He'll come and keep you company” Lance groaned thinking that was passed them.

“Keith, where are you? I'm coming to get you” The line was silent for a few minutes.

“I don't want you to come get me Lance. I'm having fun here, without you.” And with that he hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance barely slept after the phone call, being too upset to be tired. He was getting ready for class barely able to stay awake at this point. He sighed and called in 'sick' using one of his three absences for the year. He called Keith throughout the morning but his calls were going straight to voicemail. He was about to throw his phone in frustration when he heard the front door open and he turned to stand face to face with Keith. Neither of the boys said anything for a while and Keith shut the door clearing his throat.

“I thought you'd be gone..” he said taking his jacket off. He was hungover as hell and needed a shower. 

“I called in sick.. didn't get much sleep. I was worried..” Lance said not knowing what to do. He wanted to just hug him and tell him they were okay but he didn't know if they were. Keith ran a hand through his hair not knowing what to say. They had their first real fight last night and things were said that he can't take back. 

“I'm going to shower..” was all he said walking into the bathroom. Lance watched him go and sat on the couch putting his head in his hands. His phone buzzed with a new message. Lotor had texted him to make sure he was okay after not showing. Lance grabbed his phone but instead of replying, he deleted his contact all together. If losing a friend meant keeping Keith he would. Keith let the water run over him wishing it would wash away all he did last night, before and after the drinks, he fucked up. He fucked up bad and Lance could never know, it would be the end of anything they've built. It was a mistake, a drunken stupid mistake, but even so, Keith wanted to save their relationship not wanting to end things so he would just lie. He had too. He couldn't lose Lance. He had to stop drinking too, he said things about Lance to people he would never repeat, he never meant them. They were horrible awful lies he said out of anger. Lance was so pure and beautiful inside and out and never meant to hurt Keith but Keith was dark and twisted making him want to cause Lance pain. He hated him for a while for being better then he was at being a human being. He wasn't ever worried about Lance cheating on him, he was just jealous and stupid and he probably ruined everything.. 

After his shower Keith went into the room to change into some fresh clothes. Lance heard him switch rooms and sighed unsure of what to do. He noticed Keith's jacket on the floor and went over to pick it up. While he lifted it to hang it up small pieces of ripped paper fluttered to the ground and with a pang of hurt Lance realized it was their photo strip from their day out. He just.. shredded it. Lance sank to the ground and started picking up the pieces his eyes filling with hot salty tears and he didn't want to cry over a picture. He wiped his hand across his eyes hating himself for being so attached. Keith came out and stopped seeing Lance picking up the pieces of one of their happiest memories together. 

“Lance..” At the sound of Keith's voice Lance broke out into tears not caring if Keith laughed at him. Keith felt his chest tighten seeing how much pain he caused. He came over and crouched down next to the sobbing boy and pulled him into a hug.

“Lance I'm so so so sorry” he whispered stroking his hair wishing with all his heart he could rewind and avoid this whole thing. He pulled away making Lance look at him. He wiped his cheeks off leaving kisses where the tears used to be. “Listen, what happened yesterday, there is no excuse. You're not any of those things I said, you're so good Lance. Everything you do is with the kindest intentions and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I just over reacted and let my darkness take over me and I can't apologize enough for how I acted. Hey, we can get another picture, a better one, okay? “ Lance's tears slowed and he just sniffled wiping his face. 

“I wouldn't ever cheat on you Keith, I'd never hate you enough to hurt you that bad.” Keith's heart sank and he hated himself so much in that moment knowing he didn't deserve Lance. He didn't deserve anything after what he did. 

Keith helped Lance up and to the couch before going into the kitchen. They both needed some coffee. He felt so guilty over last night the worst part being he didn't remember most of it. He knew he screwed up though, he remembered that much. He looked over at the curled up figure on the couch and thought fro a moment that maybe it would have been better if Keith never asked Lance to dinner that one night. He shouldn't have started this, he was toxic and ruined everything around him. Lance had such a bright future and Keith would only bring darkness into it. He didn't know how he would be able to look Lance in the eye let alone kiss him without feeling guilt overwhelm him. Keith was pulled from his thoughts at the machine beeping. He poured two mugs full of coffee before starting towards Lance. 

“Here” Keith handed the mug to Lance. Lance took it with a small smile before sipping it. He was drained physically and emotionally and wasn't sure if one cup would be enough. 

 

Lance had fallen asleep despite the coffee wrapped in the blanket. Keith watched him before standing up and grabbing his jacket. He stepped outside and dialed a number waiting for it to be picked up.

“Hello?” A voice answered.

“Hey.. it's Keith” He needed to talk to someone, tell someone. He felt sick carrying this weight on his chest. His friend Rolo was always there for him and new all his dirt. 

“Lance and I got into a huge fight last night... I said things I didn't mean and I got way too drunk. I-I did things, Rolo. Terrible things and I can't tell Lance, he'd be crushed. We wouldn't survive that and I don't know what to do. I can't look I'm in the eyes after what I did.” He paused listening to Rolo's reply.

“But that's the thing, sex isn't just sex for Lance. He'll feel so betrayed if he knew. It didn't mean anything to me but Lance is different.. “ Keith sighed but felt a little better.

“Okay.. I just wanted to see if I should tell him.. Thanks Rolo, “ He hung up the phone and turned hearing a rustling. He was staring straight at a horrified Allura and he felt every ounce of warmth leave his body.

“Allur-” He was cut off when she grabbed his jacket yanking him down to her level.

“I swear to god you have 30 minutes to get your shit and be gone from his life or I swear I'll tell him.” Her heart was breaking for Lance but she wouldn't allow Keith to use Lance like this. To betray him like that. She loved him too much for that. 

“Allura please, I swear it wont happen again.” Keith said his voice cracking and his eyes started watering. “I can't leave.. I cant leave..” 

“You should have thought about that. My warning still stands. I knew you were scum the first time I heard about you and should have ended things then. You don't deserve to breath the same air he does. 30 minutes. If I come back and you haven't vanished Lance will hear everything plus your body will be floating in the ocean when I'm done with you.” She grabbed her purse she had dropped and stalked off fuming. 

Keith couldn't breath as he felt his world cave in around him. He sank to the steps and covered his mouth to cover his sobs wanting to just die in that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a long while for Keith to calm down enough to go inside. Lance was still snoring softly on the couch when Keith went into the bedroom. He grabbed his suitcase off the top shelf and started throwing his clothes in being as quiet as possible. If he could leave before Lance woke up it would be a clean break. Lance would move on eventually and be just as happy with someone else. Keith's heart felt like it was withering with every item he packed, he wasn't sure if he would survive this himself. He deserved this pain after what he did, he took the best thing to happen to him and threw it away over one fight. He checked the room one last time for anything he may have forgotten. He reached into Lance's jacket and pulled out his wallet. He shuffled through the cards and pulled out a neatly folded paper. He stuffed it in his pocket and replaced his wallet before grabbing his suitcase and making his way to the door. He reached out and twisted the doorknob but paused. He wanted to at least kiss him goodbye but he would wake up.. instead he just opened the door and walked out closing it quietly behind him. Being this late he decided to get a flight home tomorrow and found a room in a hotel somewhere. Keith didn't care where he went, he didn't care what happened to him anymore. 

Allura made her way up the steps of Lance's apartment before knocking on the door. Lance opened the door half wrapped in a blanket his hair sticking out in every direction. 

“Oh.. hi. Sorry” He yawned. “I was napping.” Allura peeked in around him not sure if Keith was there or not.

“How..are you?” She asked wondering if he had been asleep the whole time. 

“Come in..” Lance invited her in shutting the door. Lance made his back to the couch and sank into the cushions unaware of anything wrong. She sat down carefully not wanting to do this right now. She didn't ever want to hurt Lance like this.

“Lance.. I need to tell you something” Her serious tone perked Lance up and he started getting worried.

“It's about Keith.. He left. Lance. For good this time” She had to be blunt about it so lance would understand. He would come up with any reason to make it sound better unless she told him the truth.. Lance was confused and looked around noticing his things were missing.

“Wait..” He stood up and half ran into he bedroom opening Keith's drawers and each one empty.

“Allura.. Where'd he go?” Lance looked around not understanding. He thought they made up. Allura came over and wrapped her arms around him to comfort him but he just pushed her off.

“No, we were better. He can't leave. He must feel terrible about the fight. I have to tell him it's okay.” He rushed out of the room fumbling for his jacket throwing it on.

“Lance stop. Let him go..” She said reaching out for him to stop him but he was out of the door before she finished. 

Lance was failing Keith's number over and over as he ran down the sidewalk. He had to check everywhere, he couldn't be far with all of his stuff. 

“Keith, you need to stop doing this, what happened last night doesn't matter. What matters is that we care about each other and we will make it work.” He hung up after his voicemail. He stopped to catch his breath not knowing where to look first. He stopped at every hotel he happened to past asking if Keith checked in. The sun was setting before Lance stopped his search. He turned around realizing he was completely lost having never gone this far downtown before. Lance took out his phone and cursed seeing it was low on battery. He dialed Keith a few more times and got no answer.

“Keith.. Please. I don't know where I am and it's getting dark so you should answer your phone.” Lance hung up and started walking in the direction he came from hoping he'd run into a cab or something. Allura had been calling all day but Lance wasn't having it so he kept declining but she was calling again and he answered knowing he needed help getting home. 

“Lance , Thank God.. Where are you?” She asked worried. Lance looked around for a street sign or something to give some info to his location.

“No idea.. industrial district? There's lots of warehouses.” He explained the best he could and his phone clicked and he looked at the screen seeing it died during the call. Now he was fucked.

“Lance? Lance!” Allura looked at her phone seeing the call was ended. She barely heard a word from him before he call quit. 

Lance groaned and just kept walking down the now darkening sidewalk. The only light was a few old streetlamps littering the broken sidewalk. Where did he turn to get all the way over here? He started feeling bad vibes once it got dark and his steps quickened wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. 

Keith was laying in his hotel bed having an internal war about calling Lance back. He sat up and grabbed his phone deciding to call him unable to stop himself anymore. It went straight to voicemail to his disappointment. He noticed the few voicemails and listened to them his heart fluttering just hearing his voice but the last one worried him. He looked at the time stamp, it's already been an hour, he looked out the window seeing it was dark outside and he got sick to his stomach at the thought of Lance at night by himself. He immediately dialed Allura ready for an angry answer but she sounded just as worried as he felt.

“Is Lance with you?!” She asked immediately and he got more worried knowing Lance hadn't found his way back yet.

“No. I was hoping he was with you!” He was out the door within the minute ready to go out and find Lance. The two hung up making a deal to update each other if they heard from him. Dammit dammit dammit. If you hadn't left he wouldn't have got lost looking for you. Stupid stupid. Keith cursed himself over and over as he ran down the stairs of his hotel not having time to wait on the elevator. Please let Lance be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it just gets worse from here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and Strong Homophobia warning.

Lance heard it before he saw it, a loud crashing sound and some shouts from up ahead. He started running towards the noise expecting an accident or something. He turned the corner to see 4 men around a smaller boy.

“What's a faggot like you prancing out so late?” One snarled shoving him against the dumpster again, creating another large crashing noise. Lance shrunk back into the shadows scared he'd be seen. The boy cried out in pain feeling his back connect to the metal dumpster. His cry just made the men laugh more.

“Pleas just let me go” The boy cried in fear and pain as one grabbed his arm twisting it back painfully.

“And why would we do that? We are here to clean up the streets not let the rats live.” They threw the boy to the ground and held him down with the weight of their boots. Lance probably would have ran out of fear himself but once he saw the glint of steel being pulled from one of their pockets he had jumped out of his hiding spot before he could stop himself.

“Let him go!” Lance shouted and the 4 men looked up surprised for a second before bursting into bellows of laughter. The boy on the ground felt a wave of relief seeing his rescuer. 

“Oh look, another one.. two fags with one stone” The bigger of the 4 lifted his boot from the boy allowing him time to scramble up and run away while the were all focused on the newcomer. Lance felt relief seeing the boy get away but it didn't last now that their focus was on him. Shit. 

“Look at that. You let him get away!” one said angrily as they started stalking over to Lance. He instinctively backed away and turned to run but crashed straight into a 5th man he hadn't even seen. Lance crashed onto the ground painfully and looked up wide eyed at the newest bully. He'd never seen a man so big before. 

“What do we have here?” The giant of a man mocked crossing his arms amused at Lance's horrified expression. 

“Hey Z made it! This one let our boy get away so we'll just use him!” The other 4 had circled around Lance before he could make his escape. He had an increasingly bad feeling about this. 

“Hey hey! Look at the kid's jacket!” One pointed to the back of Lance's school jacket.

“Aww, he's a ballerina, cute”

“I didn't come here looking for trouble” Lance said his voice failing him at the end. The way they loomed over him terrified him and he cried out when two large hands gripped his jacket heaving him up off the ground. The same hands wrapped around his shoulder gripping his neck holding him in place.

“Shouldn't have turned down the alley then kid.” A voice snarled in his ear sending shivers down his spine. The rough way he was being held meant they weren't playing around. They had every intention of hurting Lance. 

“It's kind of a shame though. He's pretty. Pretty mouth, “ One said looking him over like a piece of meat. 

“Yeah well maybe if you're lucky you can try it out” The one they called Z said walking over to the trembling boy. Lance shrunk away as far as could when the big man bent down in front of him. Lance's chin was grabbed and yanked up so he was staring into the eyes of the man.

“Pretty eyes too. Shame these genes were wasted on him.” He dropped his chin and Lance felt a little better feeling the arms holding him start to loosen only to have a fist land in his gut with more force then Lance knew possible. He doubled over gagging the wind knocked completely out of him. He fell to his knees gripping his stomach trying to catch his breath but was soon grabbed again and hauled to his feet.

“Took it like a champ!” One said pinching Lane's cheek. Lance's stomach ached from the impact and he felt sick fearing what was to come yet. Lance was pushed from behind into the center of the alley as they made a circle around him.

“Should we bag him?” One suggest with a sickening grin. Lances legs were already trembling and didn't know what they meant by that.

“Please stop. I didn't do anything” He cried out as they moved in closer. Lance looked around for a way to maybe get out of here but he was caught off guard feeling a rough black sack shoved over his head. He was pulled back as they tightened the strings closing it around his neck choking him. His hands scrambled to get the twine untied so he could breath. He stumbled around blindly begging for them to stop not knowing what was happening. He just wanted Keith to come save him. His arms were out reaching for any solid surface and he could hear the men cackling like Hyenas watching him flounder around. Lance heard clinking of wood and stopped trying to figure it out and he soon found out feeling a crack of wood to bone as a bat connected with his shoulder blade sending him to the ground with a cry of pain. Lance grabbed his shoulder the tears staining his cheeks now. 

“Oh come now, that was only the first one.” He heard one of the men say before feeling the bat again this time on his thigh. Each hit more powerful then the one before. One on his back, another on his side. Lance covered his head best he could as he was wailed on by the men and the big one, Z just watched in amusement at the writhing figure on the ground in front of him. It felt like an agonizing eternity and Lance was numb in his entire body when he heard the voice to call off the dogs. He went limp unable to move anything. 

“Okay guys that's enough. We don't want to kill him just yet.” Z said walking over. Lance was limp at this point his whole body broken and bruised. Z pulled him up the wall into a sitting position and ripped the sack off his head revealing a bloodied, bruised face underneath. He was unrecognizable his features distorted and purple from multiple hits from the bats. Lance could barely see from his one open eye everything blurry. It was hard to breath and it hurt to do the little bit he was able. He couldn't talk his jaw probably broken. 

“Not so pretty anymore huh?” Z asked running a finger down his swollen bloody cheek. Lance just flopped forward feeling darkness come into his vision but a hand in his hair ripping his head back woke him from his daze.

“Oh no, you don't get to fall asleep yet you piece of shit” Z snarled pulling Lance up by his hair earning a gargled cry of pain from the boy. He shoved him against a boy who shoved him to another and they played the shoving game until Lance tripped over his feet and fell to weak to brace his fall and he crashed to the ground his body convulsing in pain and shock. His mind was foggy and he barely registered what was happening anymore, all he knew was the pain he was in. Z leaned over the body of Lance and got in close 

“You done already? That was quick” He growled and the one man with the knife from before took it out ready to sink it in but Z stopped him.

“No need. Let him die slowly. He'll be dead in an hour.” He stood up spitting on him before the 4 men walked off each kicking the limp boy as they walked by.

“Fucking faggots deserve to die” was the last thing Lance heard before slipping into much wanted darkness. Even though his mind was dark he could still feel everything. The pulsing throughout his body. His bone literally shattered inside of him, his head was about to explode it felt like and his lungs burned with every breath. His breathing was getting more shallow and soon he was choking on his own blood as his lungs filled with the thick fluid. Keith please.. Keith.. I need you.. Keith.. Lance couldn't do anything but lay there as his body jerked and trembled from the trauma it had just experienced. As scared as Lance was he started wishing the darkness would take him soon so the pain would be over.


	8. Chapter 8

“Any ID yet?”

“Yes sir, a wallet in his jacket pocket. His name is Lance McClain, 20 years old. Poor kid, wrong place wrong time from the looks of it.” The officer said crouching down examining the blood pool where lance had once laid. He had been transported to the hospital moments before. 

“Think it was that gang again sir?” The officer asked her captain. There had been reported attacks to multiple people over the passed month, all being part of the LGBTQ community. 

“I don't know, if the boy survives he can tell us what happened.” The police stepped aside letting the forensic team do their job. 

Lance could hear when the people found him. Muffled footsteps and the feeling of being lifted. His body ached being touched but he was laid onto a soft bed and felt himself be loaded into the ambulance. The voices were foggy and quiet but he could feel everything around him. The boy he had saved had ran to get help as fast as he could and he hoped they would make it in time. Lance's head started ringing with a loud high pitch sound making him cry out but it just came out as a guttural throat sound.

“You're okay Hun. We got you now” The Paramedic said resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Just the light touch hurt against his swollen joint. He felt the needles poking into his veins but welcomed the pain killers running through his body. It eased the pain a bit. As much as his bones hurt the worst of the pain was inside, his stomach was tight and sharp pains were continuous. He was introduced to a bright light as they checked his pupils one by one. 

“We have a blown pupil. We need to hurry, his brains bleeding and if we want to save any function they need to get in there immediately. “ Well that's not good.

“Lance honey, if you can hear me can you wiggle your fingers for me?” He heard a soft voice ask. I can hear you lady. Are my fingers moving?

“No response. “ No.. I can hear you. Are they moving now? “Poor kid..” No no no. He felt his body being moved again and assumed they made it to the hospital.

“What do we have?” A doctor asked rushing out.

“20 year old male patient. Unconscious on the scene with multiple blunt force traumas to the body and skull. Blown pupils indicate a possible hemorrhage. Collapsed lung and a broken jaw not to mention most of the bones in his body. His belly is extended and full of blood. He's a mess but he's in your guy's hands now” The Paramedic said handing off his bed to the doctors as they rushed him straight into the Operating Room. 

“Bring in the portable ultrasound and anyone who's free send them my way. This kids a ticking time bomb” Lance was aware of the noises around him but he was still in darkness. The pain was still unbearable but he couldn't get away from it. He felt his body being lifted and set on another table. They put in more IVs and finally to his relief his body started feeling lighter and the pain faded along with the voices and he finally fell into complete darkness. 

 

“Any family found yet?” A nurse asked. They needed to call someone for Lance.

“His phone was dead at the scene and we have no files of him, the officers are charging his phone now so we can get a hold of someone.” The receptionist said typing into her computer. They had his file started now.

The police team rushed in with Lance's phone in one's hands.

“We got it on, his two most called are two numbers, A Keith and an Allura, here's there numbers.”

 

Allura had met up with Keith and they were both sitting in Lance's apartment. Allura had been an emotional mess all night and Keith was barely keeping himself together. They both just assumed the worst at this point. Even Kova seemed upset. 

“This is all my fault” Keith said his voice dull from his dry throat. Allura whipped around her eyes wide with anger.

“This is your fault? This whole thing is your fault! Lance is out there somewhere probably hurt! And it is all your fault. Your fault for being a cheating lying monster” She shouted before continuing to pace. 

“If I had known he'd come after me I would have stayed and just told him. At least then he would have been home.”

“Of course he followed you Keith. He loves you and he's a fool for it.” Allura stopped pacing and they both froze hearing her phone buzz. She grabbed it in trembling fingers and didn't recognize the number. She answered it anyways he voice shaky.

“H-hello?”

“Is this Allura? I'm calling from the Lower Manhattan Hospital, we are calling about Lance McClain, he is here in critical condition and you should hurry here. “

 

Both Keith and Allura practically ran full speed out the door and into a taxi. Allura practically screamed the address as she started getting hysterical. Her best friend was lying in some hospital fighting for his life and she had no idea where he was. It was all her fault for letting him walk out those doors. She looked over surprised feeling Keith's hand slide into hers.

“He's going to be fine. He's too stubborn to die on us” He said mostly trying to convince himself. He hadn't known anyone personally that has died so it felt surreal thinking Lance of all people was hanging on by a thread. He couldn't process what it would mean if he died, he refused to think that way. The taxi barely stopped before the two barreled out of the doors and into the ER.

“We are here for Lance McClain” Keith said keeping his voice as steady as possible.

“Looks like he's still in surgery, please take a seat, a doctor will be out when he's finished.”

Keith sank into a seat and rested his head in his hands. He reached into his pocket remembering the small folded piece of paper he had taken from Lance's wallet. He unfolded it revealing Lance's photo strip of the two. Lance being silly in every one and Keith looking annoyed in all but one. The one Lance decided to kiss him. 

“You made him happy you know.” Keith looked over at Allura her eyes fixed on the pictures. “I remember him telling me about you. The pretty boy in the grocery store, then he told me about the day on the beach. You made him feel so low about himself, like he wasn't good enough for you. Then you two got close and I had to accept that maybe you've changed, and it seemed like you had. I actually was rooting for you two. Then you went and slept with someone else while he was at home worried sick about you, wondering again, why he wasn't good enough for you. And even now. He could die Keith, he could die thinking he wasn't good enough for you not knowing that you are the one who isn't good enough for him. Do I forgive you for putting my best friend through all of this? Absolutely not. I'll hate your gets till the day you die but if he survives, you will not mention a word of that night too him. If he wakes up he will want you there to hold him and to love him and you will stay by his side every fucking second until he decides he doesn't want you. You have no more say in this relationship. You owe him that much.” Allura ripped the photo strip from his hands and walked off leaving Keith alone. 

Allura had come back a while later with a coffee and settled into her chair next to Keith. He just sat his gaze unfocused on the ground his whole body numb and heavy as he waited for the news.

“Family of Lance McClain. Is anyone here for Lance McClain?” Keith shot up hearing the name and Allura just after. The doctor walked over and Keith couldn't distinguish the emotion on his face.

“Well, we have some good and some bad news.”


	9. Chapter 9

“The good news is that he is alive. He kept crashing on the table but he were able to restart his heart each time, his pulse is weak but it's there. We fixed everything we could while we were in there so now it is up to him. He should have died out there, he had to have been there for at least 2 hours, he's a fighter for sure. If you follow me I'll take you to his room” He said before leading the two distraught people to the ICU. The doctor opened the door inviting the two in and Allura had to turn away at the sight of Lance. His whole body bandaged and in casts, his head wrapped up, and the only visible part of his face was full of tubes and unrecognizable under the swelling and bruises. Keith walked over and just looked him over his vision getting blurry through tears. 

“When will he wake up?” Keith asked looking over at the doctor. He wanted nothing more then to tell him he was sorry for everything and to just hear his voice again.

“That's the bad news.. we don't know. The trauma to his head was severe and according to his brain scans he has decreased function.”

“So what does that mean?” It was Allura who spoke up having calmed down a bit.

“It means he may have some.. deficits if not complete brain death.” Keith looked over at the doctor like he was crazy.

“So.. even if he wakes up, which may be never, he could be a vegetable? Is that what you're saying?”

“Keith calm down” Allura moved to soothe him but he shoved her away.

“You spent hours saving his life for what?” Keith's voice was steadily raising. “He wouldn't want to live like that. “ The doctor put his hands up stopping Keith.

“I'm sorry I don't have better news, I told you as much as we know. There is a possibility he could wake up perfectly fine. We don't know.. It's hard in these cases. We will keep monitoring his brain waves.. as of now his brain has shut down enough putting him into a comatose state which is normal after a trauma like this. It allows the brain and the body time to heal. It's a waiting game right now”

Keith turned away from the doctor his stomach twisting in rage. Not at the doctor but at the situation, at Lance. 

“What happened?” Keith asked turning around. Was he not looking when he crossed the road? 

“You may have to speak to the police about it more, all I know is he came in with multiple blunt force traumas and broken bones. “

“So a car accident?” Allura asked and he shook his head.

“The injuries aren't consistent to an accident or even a hit and run, the way his breaks are completely different throughout his body, I'd go as far to say he was beaten pretty bad.”

“Beaten? Like.. people did this? Someone did this to him?” Keith asked the disbelief evident in his voice. Who would hurt someone like this?

“The police are outside if you would like to ask them questions, I don't want to give any false ideas for I am not sure. All I know is he is lucky to be alive right now and if he does survive the night he will have a long painful road of recovery ahead of him. These next few hours are crucial. If he makes it through the night his chances of survival will increase tremendously. I would stay with him, just in case these are his final hours.” The doctor excused himself leaving the two alone. The only sounds in the rooms were the beeps of the multiple machines. 

Allura couldn't see Lance like this anymore and left after the doctor. Keith pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down. He was scared to breath to hard as if he'd hurt him. 

“Lance.. I.. “ He barely got two words out before he was choking ob sobs. How had this gone so so wrong so fast? He got a sick feeling realizing the nightmare on the plane had been a warning. A warning to keep Lance close or he would lose him and here they were, Lance dying in front of him. 

“Excuse me Doctor!” Allura called after him. He turned around hearing her call.

“Please, call me Doctor Holt. What can I help you with?”

“Lance, he's a dancer. He does ballet and he just got into this Academy he's been trying so hard for years to get into and he's only been there a week and now this happened.. Are his legs okay? Can he dance still if he wakes up?” She knew if Lance couldn't dance anymore he would wish he had died, Lance didn't care about anything else .

Dr. Holt took a deep breathe and rubbed his chin a bit.

“I.. don't know what to tell you.. His right kneecap was fractured in so many places and his left hip had quite a bit of damage as well. If he goes through Physical Therapy I could expect him getting about.. 80% of function back if he's lucky.”

“80%..? That's it? Is that enough? I mean, will he be able to even land a leap with only that much?” The doctor looked pained for not knowing the answer.

“I think we need to focus on the fact he's alive and figure these things out as they come.”

Allura thanked him before heading back to his room. She would have cried if there were anymore tears left but the sadness started turning to rage thinking about the monsters who would have done this to him. Someone so innocent and so good. He hadn't done anything to deserve this. She came back in and was surprised to see Keith no where in sight. If he ran she would fucking kill him. She sat in the chair beside the bed resting a delicate hand over his casted one. 

“Lance.. I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, please please please just live. “ She said leaning in and leaving a feather light kiss on his swollen cheek. 

I can hear you Allura and I'm glad you're here.

 

Keith made his way out of the hospital and found a group of officers outside the doors.

“You guys found Lance?” He asked his tone getting their attention.

“Yes sir, are you his..brother?” One asked pulling out a notepad.”Can you tell us about anything that happened?”

“No! I came out here to ask you guys that. Last thing I know is I left him safe and sound sleeping on our couch then I get a phone call saying he's dying in a hospital.”Keith's emotions were getting the best of hi and he was sounding hysterical when the police Captain made his way through the group guiding Keith away from the other officers.

“I'm officer Kolivan. My squad responded to Lance's 911.”

“What happened? You guys have to know something”

“Our station has been responding to other calls of violence similar to Lance's. Targets primarily being Homosexuals. We have been unable to identify any of the accusers so far.”

“If this has happened so many times why haven't you found out who they are yet?” Keith asked, he couldn't believe this was a hate crime, one that had been going on recently. 

“None of the other victims have survived..” Kolivan said shifting nervously. “We are hoping Lance make sit so we can finally catch these guys.”

“How many people have they done this too? How many people have died cause you can't do your job?” Keith was getting heated again astonished that they were letting killers run around New York, a city full of different sexualites. 

“Lance will make their seventh victim” He said undertaking the frustration Keith was feeling. These were his people dying and it was his job to keep them safe and he couldn't

“Six people.. six people were murdered and I hadn't heard anything? Why isn't this in the news?! I never would have let Lance out of my sight if I knew he was in danger of being hurt over who he shares a bed with” 

“We didn't want to scare people and if we started broadcasting the accusers may disburse and we would never find them.” Keith was beside himself and started pacing before he punched the guy.

“You need to tell people! You need to scare them! They need to know they're in danger! My boyfriend is in there right now and you have the balls to stand there and tell me that you guys won't tell people about this to save their feelings? What about these seven people? The people who felt safe enough to leave their homes only to be beaten to death? Is that what happened? They were left to die of their injuries?”

“No.. Lance was the only one alive when we arrived. The other's had passed on due to other wounds.”

“Other wounds?”

“The other victims were stabbed to death. In Lance's case we are unsure as to why he wasn't. The boy who called us said Lance saved him from the men and took his place as he got away. The boy is being questioned now for any info he could remember from the men but he was in shock and doesn't remember much. Lance was a hero tonight by saving a life. I just hope he makes it so we can tell him that.”


	10. Chapter 10

Everyday was the same as the ones before, 8 am to 9pm, visiting hours. Keith sat beside his bed every minute of every of those hours only leaving for restroom breaks and to eat. He would sleep there if he wasn't kicked out every night. Allura stopped by after class as much as she could. The whole academy was distraught over what happened and the city held a candlelit vigil. Not only for Lance but the other six lives that were lost to the hate. The police made an official statement letting the public know soon after Keith's scene that night. Keith didn't know what day it was anymore as they melted together, Lance was looking better everyday, the swelling in his face going down. His casts were reduced to a leg and arm cast making him less mummy-like. He was healing well but he still wasn't awake. The doctors had come in with some brochures on assisted living homes. Keith was mad that they were kicking him out so soon after his accident.

“It's been a month and a half. If the patients state doesn't change in 2 months we move them to a more long term facility.” A nurse said setting down the brochures.

“Long term? That means you think he'll never wake up.” Keith was taken aback not realizing it had been so long. He looked over at Lance and knew he would wake up, he just looked like he was sleeping now. So peaceful, his skin lacked it's usual glow but he knew Lance was still in there. He just had to be patient. The nurses left Keith to read over the pamphlets and he just threw them away. He couldn't stick Lance in a hoe to rot. If he gave up on Lance he had no reason to think Lance would keep going. He had to stay strong so Lance could too.

“Keith please, let me take you out. You need real food.” Allura said over the phone as she was leaving the academy. Sure she hated the fact Lance was still there but she had to move on with her life, Lance would have wanted it that way. “You can't just put your life on hold like this. He would want you to go on.” 

“I know.. I just.. I feel if I leave he'll wake up alone and I don't want him to be alone. I want him to know I'm here.” Keith was gently rubbing circles into the backs on his hands feeling the warmth in them. It was weird seeing him breath yet be so still. 

“I'll bring you some food then okay? At least eat some real food.” She said before hanging up. 

“So you can wake up any second now Lance. Whenever you're ready of course but you know.. we're ready for you to come back. If you are just sleeping longer to punish me. Consider me punished.” He smiled a bit kissing his hand somehow still able to smell the hint of coconut on Lance's skin. As stupid as it sounded his smell comforted him and helped keep him going. 

Keith had dozed off only to be startled awake at a knock on the door. He turned to see Allura come in with a bag off take out. 

“Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, I brought food.” She smiled holding up the bag of delicious smelling food. His stomach growled acing from the crap they called food being the only thing he's consumed in awhile.

“Only rule is, you have to go to the cafeteria and eat where normal people eat.” She said and got a glare from him. He took one more look at Lance before standing. He leaned over and brushed some of his soft brown hair and kissed his forehead.

“I'll be right back. I promise” He whispered before taking the bag from Allura and leaving the room.

I'll be here. Ha. Get it? Cause I can't move. Never mind.

Allura sat down and took his hand making sure Keith was gone before starting her normal gossip. She wanted to keep Lance in the loop for when he came back.

“So, Today in class, Sarah totally called out Jenn for sleeping with Robert in like high school so it started all this drama and it was crazy.”

Oh no she didn't!

“I couldn't believe it. I swear these girls don't realize that we are there to learn ballet not everyone's sex life. Oh and Lotor made another playlist for you. He calls it 'Music Therapy' and at this point, it may actually work. But instead of bringing you out of your slumber with great music it'll force you to wake up and turn off the horrid noise” She said with a small laugh. It was so hard not being able to talk to him anymore. She hadn't been this Lance-less for years. 

“All done.” Keith said coming back in his stomach full and happy. 

“Good, I had to head out anyways. Love you Lance” She said giving his arm a light squeeze.

Love you too.

She said a farewell to Keith as he resumed his seat in the chair. He sat back and pulled out the book from the top of the bed table. He had been reading to Lance more to keep himself from going mad. 

“This is my favorite chapter if you wanted to know. Kind of silly but it's when Clyde realizes he loves Lucas and it's just so well written. I'm glad you can't hear me say all this crap” Keith laughed at his own hopelessness. 

Jokes on you boo. 

 

The sensation came on suddenly, every feeling of every heartbeat, every ache and pain, every itch came back full force causing Lance to let out a small gasp. Keith jumped from his chair at the noise the boy made and immediately pushed the call button repeatedly. Nurses ran in and surrounded the boy checking his monitors and wires before checking his pupils. 

“We have Pupilary response. “ One said and Keith's heart stopped in pure joy but also fear. Lance's eyes flew open as he looked around his heart rate increasing. 

“Lance, honey calm down you're okay.” A nurse said getting his attention. Lance went to respond but couldn't open his jaw and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breath.

“Lance your jaw is wired shut, you can't talk right now but you need to calm down.” Keith shoved beside a nurse taking Lance's hand 

“Hey Lance” He said and Lance's eyes met his but no recognition dawned in them. “Lance hey, it's me.” Lance squeezed his eyes shut the bright white light searing into his head and his head started pounding before he fell into darkness again.

“What happened??? Is he okay?” Keith said as the nurses guided him away.

“Listen, he's been out for almost 2 months, over stimulation is normal after waking up.” She reassured him.

“But..he didn't recognize me. He didn't know who I was.” Keith said his voice cracking his heart hurting. What if Lance woke up with no memories of Keith? He had to call Allura, Lance woke up. He actually woke up and looked at Keith. With those beautiful blue eyes he had missed so much.


	11. Chapter 11

After the nurses cleared the room it was silent like nothing had happened. Lance was still asleep with Keith sitting by his side. His fingers traced patterns on his cheek softly willing him to wake up again. The heaviness in his heart and lifted a bit once Lance had woken up the first time, he was okay. Now he just had to remember Keith. 

“I don't blame you for not remembering me, I've caused you a lot of pain. I'm stubborn and dark and I just bring pain to you. I'm broken and I thought you could heal me. As much as you have I've been breaking you too. I don't have enough time in my life to apologize enough to you, for everything I have done. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. I hate myself for this because I've been fighting myself for months trying not to care about you but somehow you wiggled through the cracks and started healing them. Lance you've made me a better person in these few months. It scared me at first realizing this, having been hurt so bad before but I can't keep denying my feelings anymore. I just wish I realized it in a better situation then you almost dying on me but.. nonetheless, I love you Lance. More then I have loved anyone before. I just wish I could tell you this when you're awake and can actually hear me but, I just had to say it at least once.” 

The sun drifted through the window casting rays across the room waking Keith up from his nap. He looked up seeing the sun glowing off Lance's skin,it was dazzling. A slight twitch of his fingers caught Keith' attention realizing Lance was coming to. He rushed over smoothing his hair out.

“Lance? Lance hey..” He said softly to the boy who's eyes we slowly opening. His brown eyelashes fluttered before his vision cleared up, Keith's worried face coming into focus. His eyes lit up seeing him and he cried out his body starting to tremble as his eyes filled wit tears. He was so happy to finally be able to see him again.

“No no shhhh. It's okay” Keith soothed wiping away his tears. “You're okay.” Lance motioned to his mouth making small noises trying to form words through the wires. 

“I'm going to go get the doctor's. I'll be right back.” Keith went to leave but his sleeve was gripped weakly by Lance's free hand. He was shaking his head mumbling for him not to leave him.

“Lance I'm sorry. I'll be right back. I promise.” Keith said untangling his fingers and leaving the room leaving a distraught boy who couldn't move or talk.

Keith was walking back with the group of doctors but he was stopped before he could enter.

“Let us check him out alone okay? We want to make sure everything is okay and you would just distract him.” Keith was left behind as they went into Lance's room. Lance looked over seeing the doctors walk in. He tried to sit up but the doctors held him down.

“Listen, you were in an accident and you're still healing. You can't move right now” One said. Lance ripped at his teeth pleading them to take the wires off so he could breath.

“We'll get those off soon” One reassured and Lance just groaned in complaint. His body ached and his head pounded and he just wanted to see Keith.

“Keef” He groaned and no one seemed to understand him. “Keeeth” He tried again getting frustrated at his inability to speak. 

“Hold on Hun, let me get those wires off.” They put a mouth guard in so they could get a good look at all the wires weaving through his mouth. They started clipping the wires and pulling them out releasing all the pressure that they had made in his mouth. Once they were all out he opened his mouth letting a gasp come out inhaling a big breath. His jaw was stiff and achy and it hurt to open if father then a few centimeters.

“It will get better soon.” The doctor said putting down the wire cutters. Lance felt his jaw opening and closing it to get it loosened up.

“W-where's Keith.” It was weird hearing his voice after so long and the words felt foreign in his mouth. His words were slurred and unclear his mouth not knowing how to form the words.

“Keith? We'll bring him in. “ The doctors left the room to retrieve Keith. Keith was in the room quickly seeing Lance feeling his face.

“Lance..” He breathed feeling his chest would explode in joy. He wasn't thinking when he pulled the boy into a hug burying his face in his neck. Lance winced but wrapped his good arm around him returning the hug. Neither boy said a word as they just sat there enjoying the embrace. 

“I'm so glad you're okay” Keith said stroking Lance's hair. Lance's pain seemed to fade in his arms and he could just feel his warmth and melted into him his body craving the touch. His memory was cloudy but he remembered his dreams.. hearing Keith and Allura, was it a dream? He wasn't sure what had been real.

“How long..?” Lance asked his voice coming back to normal slowly. Keith smiled softly kissing his lips lingering a bit not wanting to end it. He pulled away a bit resting their foreheads together.

“Almost two months.. Do you remember what happened?” He asked, he hoped Lance wouldn't remember that awful night for his sake. Lance just shook his head trying to process he had been asleep for so long. He looked himself over taking in his leg and arm cast and looked at Keith worried.

“My leg?” He asked fearing the worst. Keith shifted uncomfortably before taking lance's hands making his fear worse.

“The doctors said with Physical Therapy you may get back to dancing. He set you up with a really great one, he's worked to get Olympic Athletes back in the game so I have high hopes it won't be long before you're dancing again” He smiled earning a small smile from the other boy. Smiling was uncomfortable but he didn't care he was just glad to be awake. Lance scooted over wincing moving his leg and Keith complained telling him not to move but he continued giving more space before motioning for Keith to lay down. 

“Hold me” Was all he said and Keith lid down gently and brought Lance to him gently careful of the wires and held him tightly. Lance was exhausted despite being asleep for 2 months, his body had been so busy healing he had gotten no rest. He had fallen asleep in Keith's arms scaring Keith. Keith shook him awake before realizing he had just fallen asleep. He calmed down and let him sleep again before sleeping himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter of this one!

The weeks went by and soon Lance was out and about wheeling in his wheelchair then eventually moving to crutches as he slowly made his way down the road of recovery. He loved his Physical Therapist and what she was doing for him. They didn't think he would get as much function back but after only 6 months Lance was dancing just as well as he had before the accident. The Academy happily held his spot letting him back in once he was healed. Keith had been accepted into the University and had started towards his Aeronautics degree. Life was good for the both of them, even Allura was flourishing having found a boy, the boy being Lotor, who was definitely straight. Keith felt like an ass finding that out having assume the worst of him without even knowing the guy. This whole thing started with Keith's anger towards Lotor and finding out it was over nothing made him feel so worthless but this whole accident strengthened Lance's and his bond to a whole new level.

Lance had to deal with night terrors due to PTSD but if kept up on his meds he was able to sleep soundly. The memories of the night came back while he slept and soon remembered every traumatic second that had been done to him and it took a lot of therapy to be able to start healing emotionally. Even now he was still going once a week having found that even talking about normal things helped keep his stress gone. It was handy to have a person.

Kova had grown triple the size and was almost the size of a small dog, probably because Lance spoiled her and fed her way too much. She now rested on Lance's lap as he dozed off on the couch. His classes were morning classes now so he was back home, safe and sound before 6 pm and Keith got off school at 4 giving him time to make the hungry dancer dinner. Their life couldn't be more perfect and Keith had a special night planned for the two to celebrate their 1 year anniversary. He had to get Allura's opinion first and was about to chicken out but he knew he had to especially after what happened to Lance. He didn't want another day to go by without lance knowing exactly how much he loved him.

The 'gang' of men had been caught and all four of them were facing death penalty charges for their crimes which brought ease to Lance. Once Lance remembered he was able to identify them and got the process going which helped bring the six families some closure for their lost loved ones. Now they could officially put that night behind them and start moving on.

Keith took Lance out onto the town for dinner taking him to the same place they went to on that first night in New York. Lance happily watched the canoes on the water reminiscing about their journey so far together.

"Ready to go?" Keith asked once they finished their food.

"Are there lanterns again tonight?" Lance asked taking his hand entwining their fingers.

"You'll have to wait and see My Love." Keith smiled pulling Lance into a kiss wrapping his arms around him pulling him close. Lance looped his arms around his neck playing with his long hair. Keith could have stayed like that forever but they were in a race against the sun.

"Time to go," He said softly taking his hand again and leading him into a canoe. Lance got in excitedly ready to see the beautiful show of lights again. They paddled out and curled up to each other watching the sunset and illuminate the sky with oranges and pink hues before leaving them in a dark, star-filled night. Soon the lanterns started drifting through the air and water illuminating the water in a sea of golden light. Lance smiled and reached out to brush one as it drifted by. He was distracted by the lanterns and only looked over catching movement from Keith. When Lance looked over his heart stopped, seeing Keith on one knee with a velvet box in his hands and his eyes glowing under the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet! I hope everyone enjoyed this story! I had fun writing it! I will be starting a new book tonight so keep an eye out for that! Thank you!


End file.
